Znajdź wyjście, aby znaleźć się w finale
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 16 Heidi: Hej, to znowu ja! <3 Powoli zbliżamy się do końca tego kiepskiego programu. Już nie mogę się doczekać mojego zasłużonego urlopu. <3 Kamerzysta: Tak właściwie to tutaj żyjesz prawie jak na urlopie… Heidi: Zamknij się! To nieprawda. Na prawdziwym urlopie nie będę musiała siedzieć na jakimś nudnym pustkowiu i przejmować się programem, którego nikt nie ogląda… Ale mniejsza z tym. W poprzednim odcinku finałowa piątka spotkała się z udawanym atakiem zombie. Wszyscy uwierzyli, że grozi im prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo, więc starali się przetrwać za wszelką cenę. W ostateczności tylko Bella i Dean dotarli do bezpiecznego bunkra, podczas gdy pozostali zostali „zabici”. Oczywiście tak na serio to nikt nie zginął. Na ceremonii Bella i Dean w nagrodę za przetrwanie otrzymali nietykalność i tym razem wszyscy postanowili obrócić się przeciwko Biance. Niestety dla nich dziewczyna była w posiadaniu ukrytego immunitetu, który ocalił ją przed eliminacją i w ostateczności zamiast niej wyleciał Shane. W ten sposób zostało ich już tylko czterech. Komu uda się wywalczyć miejsce w finałowej trójce? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Dom uczestników, stołówka Finałowa czwórka była w trakcie jedzenia obiadu. Panowała między nimi napięta atmosfera. Aisha: 'Miejmy nadzieję, że to żarcie już nie jest trujące i nie zamieni nas w zombie… ''Bella, Bianca i Dean spiorunowali Aishę wzrokiem. 'Aisha: '''No co? Powiedziałam coś nie tak? (pokój zwierzeń)'Aisha: 'Jeśli mam być szczera, to o wiele lepiej bawiłam się podczas walki na śmierć i życie z tymi udawanymi zombiakami niż teraz w towarzystwie tych ponuraków… '''Bianca: '''Zapomniałaś już, co wydarzyło się na ceremonii? (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Ci frajerzy myśleli, że już mnie ograli, ale niestety musiałam popsuć im plany. Teraz Bella jest załamana, bo straciła Shane'a, natomiast Dean jest przerażony po jego kolejnej nieudanej próbie pozbycia się mnie, chociaż on sam oczywiście nigdy się do tego nie przyzna… '''Aisha: '''Cóż, powiedzieli mi, że na pewno wylecisz, więc zagłosowałam tak jak oni. ^^ '''Bianca: '''Jak widać jednak się mylili… '''Dean: '''Tak w ogóle to gdzie ty to znalazłaś? '''Bianca: '''Gdzie co znalazłam? '''Dean: '''Dobrze wiesz co. Statuetkę nietykalności. '''Bianca: '''Przecież powiedziałam już, że w Mieście Duchów. '''Dean: '''No tak, ale gdzie dokładnie? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to przez większość czasu nasza drużyna trzymała się razem. '''Bianca: '''Właśnie, przez większość czasu. A ja akurat miałam szczęście i przez moment, w którym zapanowało u nas jedno wiele zamieszanie, trafiłam na statuetkę i po kryjomu ją sobie wzięłam. '''Bella: '''Cóż, miałaś teraz naprawdę dużo szczęścia… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Eh, kompletnie się tego nie spodziewałam… Zdążyłam już całkiem zapomnieć o tym, że mieliśmy okazję do znalezienia tych głupich statuetek. I ze wszystkich osób akurat Bianca musiała to znaleźć… Jeśli myśli, że już wygrała ten program, to się myli. Ja też chcę wygrać i bez walki na pewno się nie poddam! '''Dean: '''Teraz ci się udało, ale ciekawe jak poradzisz sobie przy następnym głosowaniu nie mając już immunitetu… '''Bianca: '''Jakoś dam radę. Chyba zapomniałeś, że została nas już tylko czwórka i że nikt nie jest już bezpieczny. Poza tym naprawdę dobrze ci radzę, żebyś wygrał następne zadanie, bo w przeciwnym wypadku zrobię wszystko, abyś stąd wyleciał i nawet nie zamierzam tego ukrywać. '''Dean: '''Spoko, ja też nie ukrywam, że chcę się ciebie pozbyć. '''Bianca: 'Świetnie. 'Dean: 'Świetnie. 'Aisha: '''Ojej, zapowiada się fajna walka. <3 '''Bella: '''Tak, to może być nawet ciekawe… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Jak dobrze, że oni się z jakiegoś powodu nienawidzą. W takim przypadku któreś z nich powinno odpaść jako następne i może nie będę musiała aż tak bardzo męczyć się o wejście do finałowej trójki… ''Nieco później do stołówki weszła Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Koniec jedzenia! Musimy już jechać na miejsce kolejnego wyzwania. '''Aisha: '''Gdzie jedziemy? :D '''Heidi: '''Zobaczycie jak już dotrzemy na miejsce, czyli za jakieś dwie godziny. '''Bianca: '''A czy znowu musimy jechać tym śmierdzącym autobusem? '''Heidi: '''Niestety tak. Ale sami pewnie dobrze wiecie, że ten autobus to nic w porównaniu do tego, co przeżywaliście do tej pory i co jeszcze przeżyjecie w trakcie następnych zadań! '''Dean: '''Aż boję się pomyśleć, co tym razem będzie próbowało nas zabić… '''Aisha: '''Za to ja jestem podekscytowana! '''Bella: '''Tak, jak zawsze, gdy któreś z nas może zginąć… '''Aisha: '''No, dokładnie. :D '''Heidi: '''Okej, musimy już iść. ''Uczestnicy wstali od stołu i w tym samym momencie z kuchni wyszła Isabel. 'Isabel: '''Co za brak kultury! Tak się namęczyłam z przygotowaniem dla was jedzenia, a wy teraz tak po prostu to zostawiacie?! '''Bianca: '''Nie sądziłam, że można się namęczyć ze zrobieniem czegoś tak okropn… ''Bianca zacięła się na moment, gdy zobaczyła wściekły wzrok Isabel. 'Bianca: '…okropnie wspaniałego… Tak, właśnie to chciałam powiedzieć. 'Isabel: '''No ja myślę. Jestem dzisiaj w złym humorze i lepiej nie próbujcie dzisiaj krytykować moich pysznych potraw! '''Bella: '''Tak poza tym to nie nasza wina, że Heidi każe nam już iść i zostawić to jedzenie. '''Heidi: '''To producentom się śpieszy, a nie mnie. Chociaż z drugiej strony im szybciej skończymy, tym szybciej wrócę do mojego prywatnego spa. Dlatego ruszcie się już i nie przejmujcie się tą grubaską. '''Isabel: '''Jak mnie nazwałaś?! '''Heidi: '''Nie przesłyszałaś się. Jesteś tłusta i dobrze o tym wiesz. A jak coś ci się nie podoba, to równie dobrze możesz wrócić do… '''Isabel: '''Dobra, nieważne! Już mi przeszło. ^^ Na kolację zrobię wam coś lepszego. Do zobaczonka! ''Isabel szybko wróciła do kuchni, natomiast Heidi oraz nieco zdezorientowani zawodnicy poszli do autobusu. Zamek Po dwugodzinnej podróży finałowa czwórka znalazła się przed starym, opuszczonym zamkiem, który w niektórych miejscach wyglądał na rozpadający się. 'Bianca: '''Nie różni się za bardzo od tej ruiny, w której mieszkamy… '''Heidi: '''W tej okolicy wszystko jest w takim stanie. '''Dean: '''Więc co „ciekawego” będziemy tutaj robić? '''Heidi: '''W dzisiejszym zadaniu zostaniecie podzieleni na dwie pary. Wspólnie będziecie musieli wejść do tego zamku, a następnie znaleźć z niego wyjście. Wydaje się proste, co nie? '''Bella: '''Tak, aż za proste… '''Heidi: '''W sumie nie będę ukrywać, że znalezienie tego jednego, prawidłowego wyjścia zajmie wam trochę czasu i wysiłku. '''Bianca: '''A co z tymi parami? Nie możemy samodzielnie tego zrobić? '''Heidi: '''Moglibyście, ale uznałam, że trochę to urozmaicę. Para, która jako pierwsza wydostanie się z zamku, automatycznie wchodzi do finałowej trójki, natomiast przegrana para zawalczy w dodatkowym zadaniu o to, które z nich dołączy do zwycięzców w pierwszej części finału. Mam nadzieję, że jest to dla was zrozumiałe. ''Uczestnicy potaknęli głowami. 'Heidi: '''Okej. A co do składów par, to postanowiłam, że Dean będzie z… '''Dean: '''Biancą, mam rację? '''Heidi: '''Tak. ^^ '''Dean i Bianca: '''Ekstra… '''Heidi: '''A to oznacza, że Bella będzie w parze z Aishą. Stwierdziłam, że w takich składach to zadanie wyjdzie najciekawiej. '''Bella: '''Tak, na pewno… '''Bianca: '''Zaraz, a o co chodzi z tą pierwszą częścią finału? Czy to znaczy, że już teraz jesteśmy w półfinale? '''Heidi: '''Zgadza się. W sumie miałam was powitać tekstem „witajcie w półfinale”, ale zapomniałam o tym. Finał będzie podzielony na dwie części i troje z was już niedługo będzie mogło oficjalnie nazywać siebie finalistami tego sezonu. Może to być dla was dodatkowa motywacja, ponieważ właśnie teraz oficjalnie zaczynamy walkę o miejsce w finale! '''Aisha: '''Yay! '''Heidi: '''A skoro już wszystko chyba zostało wyjaśnione, to właźcie do środka i próbujcie znaleźć to jedno, poprawne wyjście. Powodzenia! ''Zawodnicy wbiegli do zamku. Tuż po wejściu trafili na schody. Jedne prowadziły w dół, natomiast drugie do góry. 'Bella: '''Okej, gdzie… ''Jeszcze zanim skończyła mówić, Aisha zaczęła już wbiegać po schodach na górę. Bella westchnęła i pobiegła za nią. 'Bella: '''Zaczekaj na mnie! (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Dlaczego muszę współpracować z taką psycholką?! '''Bianca: '''To w takim razie my idziemy na dół. '''Dean: '''Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać! ''Bianca zaczęła już schodzić po schodach, ale zatrzymała się i odwróciła na chwilę do Deana. 'Bianca: '''Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jak przegramy, to któreś z nas odpadnie? Chyba nie chciałbyś, żebym pokonała cię w drugim zadaniu jednocześnie powodując twoją eliminację? '''Dean: '''Pff, nie miałabyś ze mną szans. ''Bianca jedynie uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i poszła dalej. Po krótkiej chwili zdenerwowany Dean zaczął iść za Biancą. Aisha i Bella Po kilku minutach wspinania się po schodach, zdyszana Bella dogoniła Aishę, która mimo wszystko postanowiła zaczekać na swoją towarzyszkę po tym, gdy już znalazła się na szczycie wieży. 'Bella: '''Uff, nareszcie… Ale tu wysoko! '''Aisha: '''No, super, co nie? :D '''Bella: '''Niby jak mamy tu znaleźć wyjście? '''Aisha: '''Możemy zejść po zewnętrznej stronie wieży. Ewentualnie zeskoczyć. ^^ '''Bella: '''No chyba nie… ''Bella podeszła do tabliczki, która stała w pobliżu. 'Bella: '''Tu jest nawet napisane, że zeskoczenie z wieży nie liczy się jako zaliczenie zadania… '''Aisha: '''Serio? Bez sensu… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: Dziękuję osobie, która zostawiła tę informację… Gdyby tego nie było, to Aisha z pewnością zeskoczyłaby z tej wieży i jeszcze pociągnęłaby mnie ze sobą. Bella: Okej, więc skoro już straciłyśmy trochę czasu na wejście tutaj, to chyba możemy wracać zanim tamci nas pokonają. Aisha: Nie musimy się cofać. Możemy skorzystać z tego mostu. ^^ Bella: Mostu? O czym ty… Bella podeszła tam, gdzie stała Aisha i dopiero wtedy zauważyła dosyć niestabilny most zrobiony z desek i sznura, który prowadził do kolejnej wieży. Na dodatek bujał się pod wpływem silnego wiatru. Bella: Jeśli myślisz, że ja na to wejdę, to się mylisz… Aisha: Nie panikuj tak. Ten most na pewno nie jest tutaj bez powodu. Bella: Tak, pewnie jest tutaj po to, żeby jakiś idiota wszedł na to, a potem spadł i się zabił. Aisha: Eh, przecież bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy! Na serio wolisz się cofać i iść za tamtą dwójką? Jak widać nie poszli za nami, więc wybrali drugą drogę. Bella przez moment nic nie mówiła i widać było, że się zastanawia. 'Bella: '''No dobra. Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale chyba masz rację… '''Aisha: '''Oczywiście, że mam rację. ^^ Chodź, będzie zabawnie! '''Bella: '''Ciekawe dla kogo… ''Aisha weszła na most i zaczęła dosyć szybko i bez problemów po nim iść. Bella niepewnie poszła tuż za nią i powoli starała się iść do przodu jednocześnie starając się nie spaść. Bianca i Dean Po chwili szybkiego schodzenia po schodach, Dean i Bianca znaleźli się dosyć głęboko pod ziemią. Zaczęli iść przez duży tunel. 'Bianca: '''To teraz w sumie powinniśmy znaleźć schody, które prowadzą na górę, bo w takim miejscu raczej nie będziemy mieli jak wyjść na zewnątrz… '''Dean: '''Kto wie, widzieliśmy już wiele dziwnych rzeczy. Równie dobrze na końcu tego tunelu może być już to wyjście, którego szukamy. '''Bianca: '''Chyba nie sądzisz, że to będzie takie proste? '''Dean: '''Wiem, że nie będzie. Powiedziałem to tylko tak dla przykładu. '''Bianca: '''To w takim razie twój przykład był głupi. '''Dean: '''Uwielbiasz krytykować wszystko, co mówię i robię, prawda? '''Bianca: '''Nie, po prostu jestem szczera. A to że ciągle robisz i mówisz głupie rzeczy to już nie jest mój problem. ''Dean przewrócił oczami. Przez chwilę oboje szli w całkowitej ciszy, aż nagle tunel zaczął się trząść. 'Bianca: '''Co się dzieje?! '''Dean: '''Raczej nic dobrego… '''Bianca: '''No o tym to już zdążyłam pomyśleć, geniuszu. '''Dean: '''To po co w ogóle się odzywasz? '''Bianca: '''Bo tak mi się chciało! (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Czasami mam wrażenie, że ta dziewczyna nie może być już bardziej denerwująca i wtedy nagle okazuje się, że jednak może… ''Tunel z każdą chwilą trząsł się coraz bardziej i wyglądało na to, jakby zaczynał się powoli zawalać. Uczestnicy zaczęli uciekać. Dean bardzo szybko biegł, przez co Bianca została w tyle. 'Bianca: '''Zaczekaj! Chyba mnie tutaj tak nie zostawisz? ''Dean nieco zwolnił i zaczął biec tyłem. 'Dean: '''Teraz nagle potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? Przecież jestem bezużyteczny… '''Bianca: '''No jesteś, bo próbujesz zostawić mnie tutaj samą mimo, że powinniśmy ze sobą współpracować! '''Dean: '''Przecież uciekasz razem ze mną, więc w czym problem? ''Bianca już miała odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle ze wszystkich stron zaczęły wyrastać grube pnącza. Jednocześnie wstrząsy trochę ustały i uczestnicy zatrzymali się na chwilę. 'Dean: '''Jakieś rośliny próbują nam zaszkodzić? Zabawne… ''W tym samym momencie pnącza zaczęły ich atakować. Złapały Deana za ręce i nogi, a następnie przyciągnęły go do ściany. W tym czasie inne pnącza całkowicie otoczyły Biancę tworząc wokół niej coś w rodzaju klatki. Oboje próbowali się wydostać, lecz rośliny były bardzo wytrzymałe. 'Bianca: '''Nie powiedziałabym, że są to zwykłe rośliny. '''Dean: '''Tak, zdążyłem już to zauważyć… Aisha i Bella ''Dziewczyny nadal przechodziły przez bujający się most. W pewnym momencie jedna z desek złamała się po tym, gdy Aisha na niej stanęła. Przez to straciła równowagę i już zaczęła spadać w dół, ale w ostatniej chwili złapała się następnej deski i szybko się na niej podciągnęła wchodząc z powrotem na most. Bella widząc to zatrzymała się i wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej przerażoną niż wcześniej. 'Aisha: '''Uff, niewiele brakowało. ^^ ''Jakby nigdy nic Aisha przebiegła przez resztę mostu i znalazła się już na drugiej wieży. W tym czasie Bella, która zbliżała się dopiero do połowy, przesunęła się do przodu o niecały metr. 'Aisha: '''No dalej, nie mamy czasu! Ja na twoim miejscu nie przesuwałabym się tak wolno po czymś tak niestabilnym! '''Bella: '''Ta, dzięki za radę… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Nigdy nie sądziłam, że mam lęk wysokości, ale w takich okolicznościach trudno jest się nie bać… No chyba że masz problemy psychiczne tak jak Aisha. ''Po chwili wiatr nasilił się przez co mostem jeszcze mocniej bujało. Na dodatek kilka uszkodzonych desek odleciało oraz sznury zaczęły powoli pękać w miejscach, w których były przywiązane do pierwszej wieży. 'Bella: '''Nie dam rady… Ledwo wystarcza mi sił, żeby się tutaj utrzymać, a co dopiero żeby dalej iść… ''Aisha patrzyła na powoli rozpadający się most oraz na Bellę, która coraz bardziej traciła szanse na przejście do końca. (pokój zwierzeń)'Aisha: '''Cóż, nawet mi było trudno się na tym utrzymać , a co dopiero takiej przeciętnie uzdolnionej fizycznie osobie… ''Aisha weszła z powrotem na most i podbiegła do Belli. 'Bella: '''Co ty tu robisz? Musimy wracać? '''Aisha: '''Nie, ale stwierdziłam, że potrzebujesz pomocy. ''Bella nie zdążyła nawet odpowiedzieć, bo Aisha od razu złapała ją i zarzuciła sobie na plecy, a następnie przebiegła przez rozpadający się most. Kilka razy obydwie prawie spadły. Aisha nie przejmowała się tym, ale za to Bella cały czas krzyczała ze strachu. Chwilę po tym, gdy znalazły się na drugiej wieży, sznury po drugiej stronie pękły i most się zawalił. 'Aisha: '''Wow, mogłyśmy tam zginąć! '''Bella: '''No co ty nie powiesz… Tak czy inaczej, dzięki. '''Aisha: '''Spoko. ^^ '''Bella: '''Mam nadzieję, że więcej takich mostów już nie będzie. '''Aisha: '''Następnego tutaj już nie ma, więc musimy chyba wejść do środka. '''Bella: '''To świetnie. Już chyba nic gorszego od tego nas nie spotka… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Oczywiście ten most pewnie wcale nie był najniebezpieczniejszą rzeczą, która na nas czekała… ''Dziewczyny weszły do wieży. Nie znalazły tam nic ciekawego, więc zaczęły schodzić na dół. Bianca i Dean Rośliny coraz bardziej otaczały Biancę, która była już przez nie prawie całkowicie zasłonięta. W tym czasie Dean cały czas próbował uwolnić swoje ręce i nogi. Po chwili udało mu się wyrwać jedną rękę dzięki czemu dosyć szybko poradził sobie z resztą. Pnącza próbowały ponownie go złapać, ale nie były już tak silne jak początkowo. 'Bianca: '''Dobra, skoro ci się udało, to mnie uwolnij! '''Dean: '''No nie wiem… '''Bianca: '''Nawet nie próbuj zaczynać teraz tej gierki! '''Dean: '''Niby dlaczego? Może automatycznie wejdę do finałowej trójki, jeśli ty tutaj zaginiesz? '''Bianca: '''Możesz sobie pomarzyć… Jeśli przegramy, to skopię ci tyłek w następnym zadaniu. ''Nagle pnącza przyspieszyły i już po chwili Bianca znajdowała się w czymś, co przypominało kokon. 'Bianca: '''No zrób coś! Zaraz się tutaj uduszę! ''Uśmiechnięty Dean przez moment nie odpowiadał, przez co Bianca jeszcze bardziej spanikowała. 'Bianca: '''Ej, jesteś tam jeszcze? Jeśli mnie tu zostawiłeś, to obiecuję, że jak się stąd uwolnię, to znajdę cię, a potem zabiję! ''Dean już miał się odezwać, ale w tym samym momencie pnącza zaczęły otaczać go w taki sam sposób, co Biancę. Chłopak zaczął się bronić, ale wtedy rośliny zrobiły się agresywniejsze i zaczęły go dodatkowo uderzać. 'Bianca: '''Co się tam dzieje?! '''Dean: '''Nie tylko ty masz problemy z głupimi roślinami! ''Dean zaczął próby uwolnienia Bianki, ale nie mógł zbyt dużo zdziałać, gdy był cały czas atakowany. Tymczasem Bianca coraz mocniej uderzała w swoją „klatkę”, która po chwili zaczęła się po trochu rozpadać. Po kilku minutach walki z pnączami, rośliny „poddały się” i zostawiły już uczestników w spokoju. 'Dean: '''No nareszcie… '''Bianca: '''To może być tylko chwila przerwy, więc musimy stąd uciekać. '''Dean: '''Okej, ale może najpierw wyjaśnisz mi te swoje groźby? '''Bianca: '''Uważaj, bo jeszcze je spełnię. ''Bianca pobiegła dalej. Dean przewrócił oczami i ruszył za nią. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: '''Bianca była wtedy tak przerażona, że gdybym mógł jeszcze chwilę zaczekać, to pewnie zaczęłaby mnie już błagać o pomoc. Ale przynajmniej swoimi groźbami w pewien sposób udowodniła, że mnie potrzebowała i wiedziała, że nie poradzi sobie bez mojej pomocy. ^^ Aisha i Bella ''Zawodniczki zeszły na dół wieży, gdzie było przejście do dużej sali. Pomieszczenie było prawie całkowicie puste. 'Bella: '''Jakoś tak… dziwnie tutaj. '''Aisha: '''Nie ma nic ciekawego… Chodźmy dalej. ''Dziewczyny przeszły kilka metrów w stronę wyjścia, które znajdowało się na drugim końcu sali, gdy nagle drzwi za nimi zatrzasnęły się, a następnie ze ścian, na których pojawiły się duże otwory, zaczęło wlewać się mnóstwo wody. 'Aisha: '''Uuu, jednak nie jest tak nudno. <3 '''Bella: '''Serio? Więc teraz woda będzie próbowała nas zabić? '''Aisha: '''Nie martw się, przecież spokojnie zdążymy dotrzeć do wyjścia! ''Aisha pobiegła w stronę drugich drzwi. Bella pobiegła tuż za nią. Niestety okazało się, że drzwi są zamknięte. W tym czasie woda już zaczynała sięgać im do kostek. '' '''Bella: '''Eh, co teraz zrobimy? Jeśli się cofniemy, to nie będziemy miały żadnej innej drogi, więc utkniemy w miejscu. '''Aisha: '''Nie cofniemy się. Tu może być ukryte inne wyjście. '''Bella: '''Ale tu nic innego nie ma… Chociaż z drugiej strony tych dziur w ścianach jeszcze przed chwilą nie było… '''Aisha: '''No właśnie. ^^ ''Dziewczyny zaczęły rozglądać się za innym wyjściem z sali. Z każdą minutą było coraz więcej wody. 'Bella: '''Znalazłaś coś? Przez te dziury chyba nie wyjdziemy, co nie? '''Aisha: '''Raczej nie, bo woda pewnie nas wepchnie z powrotem do środka. Ale za to na suficie może być nasze wyjście. '''Bella: '''Na suficie? Gdzie? '''Aisha: '''Tam. ''Aisha wskazała na środek sufitu, gdzie można było dostrzec ledwie widoczną klapę, która była w takim samym kolorze, co sufit. 'Bella: '''Okej, czyli teraz musimy czekać, aż sala prawie całkowicie zapełni się wodą? '''Aisha: '''Cóż, innego sposobu chyba nie znajdziemy… (pokój zwierzeń)'Aisha: 'Ostatnio atak zombie, teraz jakiś dziwny zamek, który chce nas zabić… Już dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłam. <3 ''Po kilku następnych minutach sala była już w połowie zapełniona wodą. 'Bella: '''A co jeśli to jednak nie będzie nasze wyjście? '''Aisha: '''To wtedy możemy spróbować wyjść przez te otwory. No chyba że znikną, to wtedy prawdopodobnie utoniemy. ''Aisha powiedziała to z takim spokojem, jakby w ogóle nie martwiła ją wizja śmierci. 'Bella: '''I nie przejmujesz się tym, że możemy zginąć? '''Aisha: '''Znajdowałam się już w gorszych sytuacjach. ^^ '''Bella: '''Chyba wolę nie wiedzieć w jakich… Bianca i Dean ''Zawodnicy dotarli do pomieszczenia, które przypominało jaskinię. 'Bianca: '''Czy my w ogóle nadal znajdujemy się w tym zamku? '''Dean: '''Jeszcze nie wygraliśmy, czyli raczej tak. '''Bianca: '''To było bardziej pytanie retoryczne… '''Dean: '''Po co ja się w ogóle odzywam, skoro zawsze według ciebie powiem coś źle? '''Bianca: '''Bo jesteś głupi. '''Dean: '''Zobaczymy co powiesz, gdy znowu będziesz potrzebować mojej pomocy… '''Bianca: '''Co za różnica, skoro przed chwilą nie chciałeś mi pomóc? '''Dean: '''Próbowałem! '''Bianca: '''Taa, dopiero wtedy jak te szalone pnącza zaczęły cię bić. '''Dean: '''Dobra, następnym razem po prostu pójdę sobie dalej. '''Bianca: '''Czy powinnam znowu ci przypomnieć, że beze mnie nie wygrasz? '''Dean: '''Eh, weź się już zamknij… ''Po chwili Bianca i Dean dotarli prawie do końca jaskini. Wtedy wszystko zaczęło się trząść tak jak poprzednim razem i zanim uczestnicy zdążyli jakoś zareagować, wyjście znajdujące się tuż przed nimi zawaliło się. 'Dean: '''No super… ''Jaskinia nadal się trzęsła i z każdą chwilą zaczynała zawalać się coraz bardziej. Nie mając innego wyboru, Dean i Bianca zawrócili i wybiegli z jaskini zanim ta całkiem się na nich zawaliła. Gdy znaleźli się z powrotem w tunelu, wstrząsy ustały, ale wejście do jaskini było zawalone gruzami. 'Bianca: '''To coś by nas zabiło, gdybyśmy w porę nie uciekli… Gdzie teraz pójdziemy? '''Dean: '''Spójrz w prawo. Tu chyba wcześniej nie było tego przejścia, co nie? ''Bianca spojrzała tam, gdzie wskazywał jej Dean. Po prawej stronie znajdowało się przejście do innego korytarza. Nie wiadomo dokąd prowadziło, ponieważ było tak całkiem ciemno. 'Bianca: '''Nie było… Cóż, chyba musimy tam iść. '''Dean: '''No raczej… ''Przez kilka sekund oboje nie ruszali się z miejsca. 'Dean: '''Na co czekasz? '''Bianca: '''Ty idź pierwszy. '''Dean: '''Czyżbyś się bała? '''Bianca: '''Nie, ale jeśli coś czai się na nas w tej ciemności, to ciebie dopadnie jako pierwszego. '''Dean: '''Skoro tak uważasz… Ale wiesz, że za nami też coś może być? '''Bianca: '''Nieważne. Idź. ''Dean uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i poszedł jako pierwszy, a tuż za nim ruszyła Bianca. Aisha i Bella Sala była już prawie całkowicie zapełniona wodą, której było już wystarczająco, żeby dziewczyny mogły dosięgnąć do sufitu. 'Bella: '''Okej, spróbujmy to otworzyć zanim znajdziemy się całkowicie pod wodą. '''Aisha: '''Bez obaw. ^^ ''Aisha złapała za klapę i zaczęła siłować się z nią próbując ją otworzyć. W tym czasie zdążyło przybyć jeszcze więcej wody. Po około minucie klapa otworzyła się. 'Bella: '''Uff, w ostatniej chwili… '''Aisha: '''Mówiłam, że nie ma się czym martwić! '''Bella: '''To jeszcze nie koniec. Nie wiemy co jest na górze. '''Aisha: '''Za moment się przekonamy. ''Dziewczyny przeszły przez klapę do kolejnej sali, która była już mniejsza. 'Bella: '''Trochę tu ciemno… '''Aisha: '''Ja tam wszystko dobrze widzę. ^^ Na pierwszy rzut oka jest to mniejsza i ciemniejsza wersja sali, z której właśnie uciekłyśmy. ''W tym samym momencie woda w pierwszej sali dotarła do sufitu i okazało się, że wcale się tam nie zatrzymała, więc zaczęła wlewać się przez otwartą klapę do drugiej sali. 'Aisha: '''Ktoś chyba koniecznie chce nas utopić… ''Aisha sięgnęła do klapy, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła już jej zamknąć. 'Aisha: '''Tak, zdecydowanie chcą nas utopić. '''Bella: '''Tutaj przynajmniej wolniej się wlewa… Poza tym może tym razem drzwi będą otwarte. ''Bella rozejrzała się, ale nadal nie mogła zbyt wiele zobaczyć. 'Bella: '''Są tutaj jakieś drzwi, prawda? '''Aisha: '''Tak, chodźmy. ''Aisha pobiegła do jedynych drzwi znajdujących się w sali. Bella pobiegła tuż za nią. 'Aisha: '''Wygląda na to, że są otwarte. ^^ ''Aisha otworzyła drzwi. Okazało się, że prowadzą na zewnątrz, więc jednocześnie do sali wpadło trochę światła. 'Aisha: '''Ojej, chyba wygrałyśmy. <3 ''Zadowolona Bella podeszła nieco bliżej. Gdy zobaczyła, co dokładnie znajduje się za drzwiami, uśmiech od razu zniknął z jej twarzy. 'Bella: '''Co to ma być? Za tymi drzwiami jest tylko przepaść w dół! '''Aisha: '''Ale tak czy siak jest to wyjście! '''Bella: '''Na serio uważasz, że powinnyśmy zeskoczyć kilka metrów w dół? Gdzie na dodatek nic nie ma? (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'W sumie ona chciała już wcześniej skakać z wieży, więc nie powinno mnie to dziwić… ''Zanim Aisha odpowiedziała, do dziewczyn dotarła woda, która cały czas wlewała się przez otwartą klapę. Gdy woda zaczęła wylewać się przez drzwi, wtedy nieco niżej ze ściany wysunęła się platforma. 'Aisha: '''A teraz? '''Bella: '''Eh, no dobra… ''Aisha od razu zeskoczyła na platformę. Gdy po jej wylądowaniu nic się nie stało, Bella również zeskoczyła. 'Bella: '''Chyba już zapomniałam, że dopiero co dopadł mnie lęk wysokości na tamtym moście… '''Aisha: '''No to nadal o tym zapominaj i wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze! :D ''W czasie gdy Bella próbowała się uspokoić, Aisha rozejrzała się. 'Aisha: '''Trochę niżej po lewej stronie pojawiła się kolejna platforma, na którą możemy skoczyć i zobaczyć, czy jest tam jakieś przejście. No chyba że jednak skaczemy na ziemię tak jak początkowo chciałam. ^^ '''Bella: '''Nie, myślę, że przy tym właściwym wyjściu powinna czekać na nas prowadząca. '''Aisha: '''Okej, skoro tak uważasz… Bianca i Dean ''Oboje przez jakiś czas szli w ciszy przez ciemny korytarz. W pewnym momencie Dean uderzył w ścianę, a przez to również Bianca wpadła na Deana. 'Dean: '''Auć… '''Bianca: '''Ty idioto! Nie widziałeś ściany? '''Dean: '''Ty też byś jej nie zauważyła w tej ciemności! '''Bianca: '''Nie jestem taka ślepa! '''Dean: '''Dobra, zamknij się już. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolę, gdy idziemy w ciszy. ''Dean sprawdził, czy po bokach może dalej iść. Okazało się, że korytarz skręca w prawo, więc chłopak skierował się w tę stronę. Tym razem Bianca postanowiła iść obok niego. 'Dean: '''Już ci się znudziło podążanie za mną? '''Bianca: '''Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie zauważę ścianę, gdy będziemy się do jakiejś zbliżać… '''Dean: '''Jeszcze się przekonamy… ''Po kilku minutach w korytarzu zrobiło się trochę jaśniej i z każdą chwilą był coraz mocniej oświetlony na czerwono. Uczestnicy trafili również na kolejny zakręt. Oczywiście tym razem już nie wpadli na ścianę. 'Bianca: '''Ja jakoś nie miałam problemu z zauważeniem tej ściany. '''Dean: '''Może dlatego, że już nie jest tak ciemno? '''Bianca: '''Nieważne. Liczy się, że to ja miałam rację. ''Dean przewrócił oczami. 'Dean: '''Tak w ogóle tobie też robi się coraz cieplej? '''Bianca: '''No w sumie… Coś nas chyba zaczęło tutaj ogrzewać. '''Dean: '''Z pewnością nie jest to twoja zimna osobowość. ''Urażona Bianca uderzyła Deana w ramię. 'Bianca: '''I kto to mówi? ''Dean nic już nie odpowiedział, ponieważ uczestnicy dotarli do końca korytarza, za którym znajdowało się pomieszczenie przypominające małą wersję piekła. Wszystko było oświetlone na czerwono, a oprócz tego ze ścian co jakiś czas buchał ogień. 'Dean: '''Super, co teraz zrobimy? Mamy tak po prostu przebiec przez to mając nadzieję, że nie spłoniemy w tym czasie? '''Bianca: '''Przede wszystkim najlepiej pobiec wtedy, gdy akurat przez chwilę nie będzie tego ognia. No chyba że można to gdzieś wyłączyć, ale nie sadzę, żeby to było możliwe. '''Dean: '''Okej… Jesteś gotowa? '''Bianca: '''No jasne. Poza tym z tego, co widzę, to ogień nie dociera na środek, więc chyba możemy w miarę bezpiecznie przebiec na drugi koniec tego pomieszczenia. '''Dean: '''Tak, „chyba”. ''W tym momencie ogień na chwilę zniknął. Dean i Bianca od razu rzucili się do biegu przez pomieszczenie. Zdążyli dobiec na drugi koniec oraz wyjść akurat wtedy, gdy ogień znowu się pojawił. 'Bianca: '''Uff… Ten bieg był trochę stresujący… '''Dean: '''Może dla ciebie… '''Bianca: '''Uważaj, bo uwierzę, że nawet przez moment nie bałeś się, że ogień nagle na ciebie buchnie. '''Dean: '''To i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'On oczywiście nigdy nie przyzna się do tego, że się czegoś boi… Żałosne. ''Bianca i Dean przeszli przez kawałek kolejnego pomieszczenia, gdy nagle na podłodze przed nimi pojawiła się szczelina, która dosyć szybko się powiększała tworząc przepaść. Gdy oboje spojrzeli w dół, okazało się, że można dostrzec tam lawę. 'Bianca: '''Czy to ma być jakiś żart?! '''Dean: '''Myślę, że nie mamy czasu na narzekanie. ''Dean niemal od razu przeskoczył na drugą stronę, natomiast Bianca wahała się obserwując jak szczelina się powiększa. 'Dean: '''Na co czekasz? Chcesz tu zginąć? '''Bianca: '''Nie! Po prostu… nie chciałabym tam wpaść. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Myśl o tym, że przypadkiem wpadam do tej lawy trochę mnie przerażała… '''Dean: '''Stojąc tak pogarszasz jedynie swoją sytuację… '''Bianca: '''No przecież wiem! '''Dean: '''Więc skacz! Teraz! ''Bianca wzięła głęboki oddech, a następnie przeskoczyła na drugą stronę. Lądując potknęła się o krawędź szczeliny, przez co straciła równowagę i wpadła na Deana, który ją złapał. 'Dean: '''To już drugi raz, kiedy na mnie wpadłaś… '''Bianca: '''Nie ekscytuj się tak. ''Odepchnęła go od siebie. 'Dean: '''Mogłabyś mi chociaż podziękować… '''Bianca: '''Eh, dzięki… ''Bianca poszła dalej unikając wzroku Deana, który poszedł za nią. Aisha i Bella Bella właśnie wylądowała na drugiej platformie, na której czekała już na nią Aisha. 'Bella: '''Nie ma tutaj żadnego przejścia? '''Aisha: '''Jak widać nie ma… Ale za to pod pierwszą platformą znajduje się następna. ^^ ''Bella spojrzała na kolejną platformę i westchnęła. 'Bella: '''Mam nadzieję, że to skakanie nie pójdzie na nic… '''Aisha: '''Oj tam, przynajmniej jest to jakaś zabawa! '''Bella: '''Zabawa? Serio? '''Aisha: '''No w sumie to nie jest aż tak fajne jak tamten most, ale i tak mi się podoba. <3 '''Bella: '''Okej, zostawmy ten temat. Chcę mieć już to za sobą. '''Aisha: '''Spoko. ^^ ''Aisha zeskoczyła na kolejną platformę. Zaraz za nią skoczyła Bella. 'Aisha: '''Tutaj jest już wejście do jakiegoś korytarza. ^^ '''Bella: '''O, to świetnie. ''Bella szybko weszła do środka i zaczęła iść przed siebie. Aisha poszła tuż za nią. Po dłuższej chwili dziewczyny trafiły do większego korytarza. Po ich lewej stronie znajdowały się schody, natomiast po prawej były duże drzwi. 'Bella: '''Te drzwi wyglądają zachęcająco… '''Aisha: '''No, chyba warto je sprawdzić. ''Bella i Aisha poszły w kierunku drzwi. 'Bella: '''Błagam, niech to będzie już to wyjście, którego szukamy… ''Bella już miała złapać za klamkę, gdy nagle Aisha ją zatrzymała. 'Aisha: '''Czekaj, ty też to słyszysz? '''Bella: '''Co? Nic nie słyszę… '''Aisha: '''Brzmi jak helikopter… Zaraz wracam. ''Aisha pobiegła w stronę schodów i zaczęła iść na górę. 'Bella: '''Nie! Zaczekaj! (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'No oczywiście coś musiało się zepsuć, gdy już myślałam, że będę miała to głupie zadanie za sobą… (pokój zwierzeń)'Aisha: 'Tam nie było żadnych okien, a ja musiałam jakoś sprawdzić, co nadlatuje w naszą stronę… ''Zirytowana Bella westchnęła i sama otworzyła drzwi, które rzeczywiście prowadziły na zewnątrz. Po drugiej stronie znajdowały się Heidi oraz Sophie. 'Bella: '''Nareszcie! '''Heidi: '''Dokładnie to samo pomyślałam! '''Bella: '''Jestem tu pierwsza? '''Heidi: '''Tak, gratuluję! Ale… gdzie jest Aisha? '''Bella: '''Nie wiem… Pobiegła gdzieś, gdy już stałyśmy przy tych drzwiach. '''Heidi: '''Cóż, to w takim razie oficjalnie wygrasz dopiero wtedy, gdy ona się tutaj zjawi. '''Bella: '''Ekstra… Bianca i Dean ''Zawodnicy po kilku minutach chodzenia po korytarzach dotarli do schodów. 'Bianca: '''No w końcu trafiliśmy na te głupie schody… '''Dean: '''Skąd możemy wiedzieć, że jak wejdziemy na górę, to już znajdziemy wyjście? '''Bianca: '''Nie wiem, ale przynajmniej nie będziemy już pod ziemią, co chyba zwiększy nasze szanse. ''Bianca i Dean zaczęli iść po schodach na górę. 'Bianca: '''Już na serio mam dosyć tego zadania i twojego ciągłego towarzystwa… '''Dean: '''Wzajemnie… ''Wejście na górę zajęło im trochę czasu i wysiłku, ale w końcu znaleźli się w tym samym korytarzu, w którym chwilę wcześniej były Bella i Aisha. 'Bianca: '''Chyba jednak miałam rację, gdy chciałam znaleźć schody. '''Dean: '''Jeszcze nie wiemy, czy to na pewno jest to wyjście, którego szukamy. '''Bianca: '''Ale przynajmniej po raz pierwszy możemy mieć taką nadzieję. ''Oboje podbiegli do drzwi i w tym samym momencie złapali za klamkę. Wtedy też oboje skrzywili się i zabrali ręce. 'Bianca: '''Odsuń się. ''Bianca odepchnęła Deana i otworzyła drzwi. Gdy tylko ujrzeli czekającą na nich prowadzącą, wybiegli na zewnątrz. 'Dean: '''Wygraliśmy? '''Heidi: '''Cóż… ''Heidi spojrzała się na niezadowoloną Bellę, która nadal była sama. Wtedy też dopiero Bianca i Dean zwrócili na nią uwagę. 'Heidi: '''Bella była tu pierwsza, ale niestety dla niej Aisha jeszcze tu nie dotarła. A skoro było to zadanie w parach, to znaczy, że to wy jesteście zwycięzcami! Gratulacje! '''Bianca i Dean: '''Tak! ''Spojrzeli na siebie z uśmiechem, ale niemal od razu odwrócili od siebie wzrok z zakłopotaniem. 'Heidi: '''Jak tylko zjawi się tu Aisha, rozpoczniemy zadanie dogrywkowe między nią i Bellą. '''Bella: '''Jeśli przegram z nią po tym, jak ona… ''Bella nie dokończyła zdania, ponieważ nagle nad zamkiem zjawił się helikopter wojskowy. 'Heidi: '''Co to jest? Wojsko? '''Sophie: '''Wygląda mi to na FBI… Chyba kogoś tutaj szukają. Wydaje mi się, że nie mnie, ale schowam się tak na wszelki wypadek. ^^ ''Sophie pstryknęła palcami, a następnie zniknęła wśród dymu. 'Heidi: '''Nie wiedziałam, że ona jest lub była poszukiwana… '''Dean: '''Ale jeśli nie chodzi o nią, to o kogo? '''Bella: '''Chyba wiem, po kogo mogli tu przylecieć… ''W tym samym momencie Aisha zjawiła się na szczycie jednej z wież, z której zaczęła rzucać cegłami w helikopter. 'Aisha: '''Nie dam wam się złapać! 'Żołnierz: 'Długo ukrywałaś się na tym pustkowiu, ale w końcu cię namierzyliśmy! Tym razem nam nie uciekniesz, Yumi! '''Bianca: '''Yumi? ''Gdy Aisha skończyła rzucać cegłami, zeskoczyła z wieży i wylądowała obok uczestników i Heidi. 'Aisha: '''To moje prawdziwe imię. Musiałam je zmienić po ucieczce z Japonii. '''Heidi: '''Zaraz, co? Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś jakąś uciekinierką, która jest ścigana przez wojsko! '''Aisha: '''Nie wypadało się tym chwalić… 'Żołnierz: 'Nie zmuszaj nas do tego, żebyśmy zaczęli do ciebie strzelać! '''Aisha: '''Nigdy mnie nie dostaniecie! Nigdy! ''Aisha pobiegła w stronę pobliskiego lasu śmiejąc się jak psychopatka, natomiast trochę uszkodzony helikopter poleciał za nią. 'Heidi: '''Okej… ''Zszokowana Heidi spojrzała się na równie zszokowanych uczestników. 'Heidi: '''To w takim razie witam finałową trójkę! '''Bella: '''Czyli ja też już jestem w finale? '''Heidi: '''Tak. To, co przed chwilą wydarzyło się z Aishą, czy też Yumi według tych żołnierzy, zalicza się już chyba do dyskwalifikacji. Tak więc gratulacje. Wasza trójka powalczy ze sobą w pierwszej części finału. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Przynajmniej jest to dla mnie jakaś „nagroda” za to, że jako pierwsza opuściłam ten zamek. Ale i tak wolałabym, żeby odpadł ktoś z tej drugiej pary. '''Heidi: '''Myślę, że możemy już wracać do autobusu. Zdziwicie się trochę, gdy go ujrzycie. '''Bianca: '''Już się boję… '''Heidi: '''Zapewniam was, że nie ma się czego bać. Chodźcie. Autobus ''Okazało się, że autobus przeszedł metamorfozę i ze starego gruchota zmienił się w luksusowy pojazd. 'Bianca: '''Wow… Jak to się w ogóle stało? '''Heidi: '''Sophie coś tam wyczarowała… Szkoda, że nie zrobiła tego wcześniej, bo szczerze nienawidziłam jeździć z wami tym tanim gratem. ''Heidi oraz uczestnicy weszli do środka, gdzie czekała na nich Sophie. 'Sophie: '''Nie pytałaś o to wcześniej, więc nic nie robiłam… '''Heidi: '''No przecież chciałam, żebyś wykombinowała nam limuzynę! '''Sophie: '''Nie mogłam zmienić tego w limuzynę! '''Heidi: '''Ale te wszystkie pułapki w zamku jakoś mogłaś zrobić? '''Sophie: '''Ciesz się, że w ogóle cokolwiek zrobiłam! '''Heidi: '''Dobra, zamknij się już, bo kradniesz mi mój czas antenowy. ''Heidi odwróciła się od Sophie i podeszła do zawodników, którzy już rozsiedli się w fotelach. 'Heidi: '''Odpoczywajcie póki możecie, bo czeka na was trudny finał. ''Następnie prowadząca zwróciła się do kamery. '''Heidi: '''Została już tylko trójka! Kto polegnie w pierwszej części finału? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata